A Flower's Power
by BuyMeLiliesWhenImSad
Summary: Arizona is a hardworking and dedicated florist, giving all her attention to her shop and the customers; but one day one certain dark haired woman enters the store with a special order. The question is if Arizona can handle the desired order without being too personal involved?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Here's to those of you who love and wanted another multi-chapter fic. Enjoy!**

* * *

These days are wild and crazy. I can't remember the last time we were this busy except for last year, of course. February always takes me by surprise but I kinda like it…a lot. It's these days I live for because that means I get food on my table. But most of all it's because so many people are expressing their emotions through my work. I'm the middleman in making someone happy or surprised or excited. I'm even the middleman in making someone promise forever. That's something I feel so very honorable and frankly very giddy about. And this month, especially on the 14th, I remember why I went into this business in the first place. It's the love and the beauty…and the possibility of creating a homely environment. And naturally the scent and the peace my shop holds. What can I say? I breathe what I do.

"Arizona? What are you thinking about? You look like a moron organizing flowers with your eyes closed."

"Oh, you shut up," I tell my employee when I'm dragged out of my reminiscing, sending her a friendly grimace. "Why don't you give your attention to the customers instead?" I smirk.

"I would but it looks like your new buddy out there has got them all under his spell," she chuckles. "Where did you find him anyway?"

"I didn't find him, Teddy. He's my old friend from back home. He needed the money and I had the possibility of giving him a full time job 'till he's got enough to go seek his dream job," I tell her as I finish the bouquet with a red ribbon around the stems. I'm very confident and satisfied with this one…or actually, I'm always very confident with my work. I've got the artistic skills while being able to mix that with the art of visible and tangible beauty…at least I've been told so more than I can count. And I choose to rely on that fact because the business is reaching heights I never imagined.

"And hiring that boy-toy out there is your way of being a hero these days? You're a very unusual woman, Arizona Robbins," Teddy gives me a mischievous look and then grins.

"You can say that," I smirk. "And he's not a boy-toy. He's just good with people when he wants to be. That façade he's got going on most of the time, it's just a tough act. He's really soft as butter in the sun."

"Yeah, yeah. That's easy for you to say. All I see is women coming into the shop, swooning and then leaving with their hands full of flowers."

"And why is that a problem?" I grin. "As long as the business is going around, I can't see a problem with him flirting with the ladies. He's good for the shop, and a good friend."

"When you say it like that…" Teddy drawls and the shakes her shoulders. "What's his dream job anyway?"

"Why the big interest in Alex? You've got the hots for him yourself, huh?" I chuckle because I wouldn't have pictured Teddy falling for Alex's charm. He's a young boy in a man's body, just trying to get through the day by working for me so he can raise enough money to med. school. He's going to be one awesome surgeon one day, I'm positive.

"Ha ha, not funny."

We are interrupted by the subject of our talk when Alex's head pops into the back of the store.

"I need help out here, Boss."

"Not something you can flirt yourself out of this time, huh?" Teddy teases with raised eyebrows and a click with her tongue.

"I don't know. Would it help if I tore my shirt off?" He fires back with a cocky tone.

Teddy sighs. "No, it really wouldn't." Then she goes back to the orders, starting on mixing long stemmed, red roses with smaller white ones.

"I'll be right there, Alex," I tell him with a smile. Alex disappears and I turn to my other friend who's doing a very fine job organizing the enormous bouquet. "He wants to be a surgeon."

"Interesting…you tell him he can come work in the back with me tomorrow…you know, cutting stems and that," Teddy smirks. "I'll show him the delicacy of cutting and the non-cutting in this field."

"I will…and thank you," I smile at her as I aim for the door into my shop. Teddy's a good woman and a good friend. I've had the pleasure of working with her for about three years or so. She's a dedicated florist and manpower, someone I admire very much for her skills and her general view of economy. This place wouldn't be up running if it wasn't for her. She's the blood in the veins making sure the heart beats. But hiring Alex wasn't a question. It was the only right thing to do. And I'm taught to do what's right especially when a storm hits.

When I enter the shop I'm greeted with the amazing scent of summer and beauty. They say beauty can't smell but I'm willing to prove whoever they are wrong…because it really does. Beauty is really measured in what makes the heart sing, and flowers can do that. They can make your heart sing. That's why my job feels like one big and never-ending musical. Some would hate it, I don't. I get high and it's not just the organizing flowers, the orders or the eternal breeze of good mood and summer…it's the whole lot. And I have something they don't have, I have joy. It's all of that and the joy. The joy my bouquets create both for the consignor and the receiver. It's what makes the long hours and the hard work worthwhile.

I see Alex trying to gesticulate something to a customer. He's kind of cute as he tries to teach and tell about flowers. I'm very impressed by his memory and the fact that he actually gets it. He isn't a flowergirl-or boy, if you must, he's frankly the complete opposite. But he's doing such a good job. When I get to them I'm instantly influenced by a new scent. Something new and unknown has spiked the curious woman in me. It's a very calm and fresh scent…I can't exactly differentiate it but I know I already love it.

"Here she is," Alex informs the dark haired customer. When the woman turns around I'm immediately hit…by a truck. I feel like all of my limbs are being cut off and my organs are being thrown to the floor except for my heart. It beats like crazy. The pace being wonderfully fast. I only need my heart and I feel like she's in the middle of stealing it…with me being glued to the floor, awe-struck and blind to everything besides her.

"Hello," she greets me with a flashing smile. Even her perfect created row of teeth is robbing me blind. She's drop dead gorgeous. I can't help the flutter in my stomach transforming into a wild hurricane. Her voice takes the control-freak within me for a spin, and boy, do I like it.

"Hi," I say with a voice trying to be all cool and calm. I doubt it's what I look like.

"Is it possible to mix a bouquet of blue roses and big ferns," Alex informs me matter-of-factly.

"Okay…" I can't take my eyes off of this beauty. This woman being surrounded by flowers and the scent of summer, it's just pure magic. I have to get it together. I'm the boss for crying out loud. I can't lose my face in here.

"And…can we do that?" Alex drawls not really getting why I'm not swooping in and solving this as I usually do.

The woman keeps smiling at me, her brown eyes taking a dip in my blue ones. It's captivating. "Uhm, yeah. Yeah, of course. We can do it," I manage to get out with a slight cough.

"Really?" she beams.

"Really?" Alex echoes. "I didn't think we had blue roses."

"I'll make sure that we do," because if I can make anything this woman want come true, I will certainly do it.

"Thank you. It means a lot to me," she exclaims with a big smile, placing her hand lightly on my shoulder for what feels like an eternity but only last for a few seconds. "And I'll be able to come pick them up on the 14th?"

"Of course. No problem," I state. "I will only need your name and number on this piece of paper," giving the beautiful woman my post-it pad and a pen, I smile back at her.

While she's writing on the post-it, Alex greets a couple entering the shop. I watch her as she writes, her hand meticulously creating her personal information. I'm about to sigh at the sight but her eyes meeting mine keeps me from even breathing. "Here you go," she says cheerfully as she hands me the pad back. "I'll look forward to see the flowers."

"Me too," I can't help the sheepish look on my face as I quickly turn into a mushy goof. What the hell was that for? What lame excuse for a communication was that? Me too? Christ. I'm mentally beating myself up when she chuckles. A chuckle that goes straight to my core. And suddenly the 14th can't come fast enough.

"Then I'll see you the on 14th, and thank you," she says and exits my shop with a grin, leaving me glued to the spot where my heart got stolen for good. And then it hits me…like a plane crash in a calm, blue sky. Why does she need flowers for the 14th?

* * *

**Thank you for reading... Could you see this continuening?**  
**Enjoy the week-end :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you all for the fine, fine feedback. Here's next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

"For crying out loud, Arizona. Stop obsessing," Teddy sighs. "I've never seen you like this before."

"Oh, but she's always like that..." Alex smirks while sweeping the floor.

"Really? I've never seen her acting so weird…zooming out now and then, and I've known her for a couple of years now."

"Has she ever dated?"

"Yeah…quite the handful actually."

"But has she been in love?" Alex smirks once again. "Because that's what's happening right now."

"Wha… that's what's happening? Her being all weird and-"

"Love-struck? Yep, that's exactly what's happening," he grins. "I've seen her like that once or twice before, but that's a very long time ago."

"But…I'm confused," Teddy looks like one big question mark, shaking her head as she helps Alex with the dustpan. "She's not seeing anyone…that I know of that is. Do you know something I don't?"

"Blue roses," he shrugs while stating the obvious.

"You two have got to stop with those blue roses," Teddy exclaims. "What's the matter with you?"

I've been able to hear everything that's been going on the last couple of minutes. It's actually been very hard to miss anything because the conversation is taking place right in front of me. I just couldn't care less right now because I'm in the middle of finishing my very special order. To one very special customer. And I know it's just like drizzling salt in my open wound, but getting this order home means that I'll have to stand before the most beautiful woman I've ever seen again. It's been one hell of a hurdle but I've succeeded in getting the most spectacular blue roses home. They were quite expensive but they are all the money well spent. The mere thought of why Callie Torres needs to buy flowers to someone rather than me is giving me the chills. And I'm not even in any kind of right to feel like that…because being realistic and all, I really don't know this Callie Torres. All I know is her beauty, the intoxicating scent and the twinkle in her eyes. And the exceptional pull her existence has got on me. It's undeniable and unexplainable.

I haven't talked to her since last week where she suddenly appeared in my store, but that has only gotten my lonely heart to beat harder and faster than ever before. I try not to think of the receiver of this beautiful bouquet from this captivating woman. And I really shouldn't be thinking about Callie Torres the way I do, I just can't help it. She should be a customer like any other customer, but she just isn't. She's so much more than just that. I get the feeling that she should be appreciated in a way not many people gets appreciated, and therefore I intend on finding out why I all of a sudden feel this strongly about a person I've only exchanged a couple of sentences with. At least I owe it to my awaken heart.

"So…Are you? Are you in love?" Teddy asks, dragging me out of my monologue.

"In love?" I laugh because that's the funniest thing I've heard in ages. "I haven't been in love since-"

"Since Cindy," Alex finishes my trail of thoughts.

"Yeah, it has to be Cindy," I nod while checking every fern and every rose in the harmoniously made bouquet to be sure it doesn't lack anything. Accepting my own work, I whistle one soft tune as I tie the dark blue bow around the stems. The blue heart situated at the left side makes out the simple but gracious look, one thing I cherish very much when it comes to creating bouquets of flowers.

"Who's Cindy then?" Teddy asks while tidying up due to rosebuds and pieces of ribbon creating an almost wedding like look on the counter.

"She's just someone I used to date," I deadpan, filling a vase with lukewarm water and placing the new bouquet in it.

"As if," Alex snorts. "Cindy was this one girl Robbins knew from back home. They were neighbors and all…And one day they got the hots for each other."

"How romantic," Teddy chuckles. "Is that true?"

"Kind of. We were each other's first love, and I suppose you never really forget about your first love," I say with a warm smile while reminiscing back to when Cindy and I shared our first kiss…in her little brother's treehouse. We were 15 and sure, I had kissed girls before but she was just different than all the others.

"You're thinking about your first time, aren't you?" Alex laughs. "You're such a mushroom."

"And you're disgusting," I swat him in his neck as I round the counter. "Aren't there anything useful you could be doing instead of irritating me?" Alex is quick to find somewhere else to stand, fidgeting with some leaves and sprinkling water on everything in reach, still with a smirk on his face.

"So…if you aren't in love why are you acting so weird then? Is it the woman with the blue roses that's gotten into you?" Teddy asks as she places herself on the counter, her legs moving back and forward.

"I'm definitely not in love-"

"Liar!" Alex rebukes from somewhere amongst the flowers.

"You better be working!" I snap back with a smirk. "And why do you think I'm acting weird? I've been acting like I usually do, haven't I?

"No, you haven't, Arizona. You've been zooming in and out of conversations and stuff like that. You've also been eating odd things…what's with the frozen banana dipped in peanut butter and coconut sprinkle? That's just not healthy and a bit yikes."

"Teddy, my new discovering of a midnight snack has nothing to do with me feeling in love, as you put it," I grin. The midnight snack was just something I googled one night I couldn't sleep or stop thinking about one certain brown haired woman. So I had to get my mind off of that said woman, and then snacks were the first thing that popped into my mind; and what a snack. It's delicious and easy to make, and then a couple of minutes passed with me not thinking about Callie Torres and her flowers.

"But…it certainly has something to do with that Callie lady. Don't deny it."

"Why do you all of a sudden believe that?"

"Alex said some pretty helpful things just before. I'm sure you've got some past behind you, that's worth getting to know," she chuckles. "And frankly, I haven't seen you smile this much before, and you sure of a hell have been dating your share of the female population. So I'm guessing this is you being infatuated by some kind of feeling you haven't felt before. That could be love," Teddy explains as she hops down from the counter, giving me a soft stroke on the cheek. "But you need to find out why she's buying flowers before doing anything. No sticking your head where it shouldn't be, young lady!" she finishes with a pointing finger, leaving me at the counter as she retreats to do some paperwork.

I understand what she means, and I really haven't got any intention in being a home wrecker or cause any pain. But. But. But. There's just something that keeps captivating me about this woman and about what could be. And it's really stupid because who knows if she's even interested in women. I could call, I got her number the other day…that must mean something…No, the florist Arizona got the number and not the single Arizona. Okay, take a chill pill, Robbins. I need to find out if she's in a relationship, but firstly I need to find out who's gonna get those blue roses. That can't just be anyone. It's not a mother's bouquet and it's not a feel-better-bouquet, and since it's scheduled for the 14th it has to have something to do with love, right? Anyways, it's the 14th today, so she's actually on her way. I'm both thrilled and scared.

The bell sings as the front door opens.

"And just for the record, Altman. It's not _that_ many women!" I call to the back. When I turn my head I face the face I've been dreaming about since last week, and I'm once again glued to the floor, cursing myself for having shouted those words with Callie Torres being around. On the bright side, now she knows I'm into women…

"How many then?" Callie smirks. Somewhere, hiding behind mountains of plants and bouquets, Alex is laughing his ass off, and it really pains me to know that he's able to witness my dignity slowly vanishing. I'm admitted to eternal mockery for this one, great.

"Umm… Not _that_ many," I smile nervously.

"I got that," she smiles. "I'm here for-"

"Blue roses and ferns," I finish her sentence which sends a redly color to her cheeks.

"You remember," Callie smiles brightly, her smile reaching my soul immediately.

"Of course, you're not one to forget," Once again I'm cursing myself. This time for being so straight forward and obviously flirting with this gorgeous woman. And bad flirting nonetheless. It's awful and terrible, and I can't find a way to get out of this. But somehow I think Callie finds it okay because she's smiling even brighter, if possible.

"That's always nice to know," Callie smirks.

"Right?" I keep smiling, forgetting why she's here in the first place. I just get lost in time, staring into her beautiful, brown eyes.

"Did you…um…did you make the bouquet?"

The bell once again sings, finally making Alex earn his paycheck, something I'm very thrilled about right now. The bell keeps signaling the arrival of new customers which now also sets fire to Teddy's pants. I like when my store is buzzing, it keeps me breathing. But right now the only oxygen I need is the oxygen Callie Torres is providing.

"The bouquet?...Ohhh, the bouquet! Yes, of course. It's right here," I say as I turn to get the blue bouquet, handing it to the attractive woman on the other side of the counter.

"I hope you didn't get through too much trouble for me?" Callie politely asks as she admires the flowers with both hands and eyes. "It's very beautiful."

"Thank you," I smile and somewhere inside of me I take the last statement very personal. "And please, it was no trouble at all. I'm always happy to go through some special orders, that's also what makes my job interesting."

"I can see your passion for what you do, that's remarkable," Callie states with a warm smile. "It's not the last time I'm buying flowers from your shop, that's for sure," she hands me her credit card.

"That's awesome," I blurt out and then blushes. For the love of God, Arizona Robbins. Behave as an adult. "I mean, that's always amazing to hear. I hope you'll enjoy the bouquet," I hand Callie her card back when the sound signals the verified payment.

Callie chuckles. "I'm sure she'll love them just as much as I already do. See you around." And then she's out of my life again. And I'm still not sure of anything. If anything I'm even more confused than before. What did I expect anyway? The flowers couldn't be for a man, and of course she had a girlfriend. A woman like Callie Torres couldn't be single. I'm sure people would be lining up for her whenever a chance came along. And now I just blew it, not that there had ever been a chance. But I just sent the woman of my dreams out of my store…with a beautiful, specially made bouquet…for another woman…on Valentine's Day. It's like I can't keep up with life…

* * *

**Once again, thank you for taking the time to read!**  
**Reviews are appreciated.**  
**Have a nice week-end :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay, so here's finally the third chapter of A Flower's Power. I do apologize for the fact that it hasn't been updated for ages. Life got in the way, the Grey's Anatomy inspiration disappeared and I actually forgot all about the community. So I've written you some more about Arizona the florist and her dark haired crush. Let's see what's up with those blue roses…**

* * *

The clock is telling me that it's time to close up. I've already sent Alex home because of the light day today. Everyday seems light these days because the 14th's over. Though I've actually had a couple of hard days, and it's all Callie's fault. I can't get that woman out of my head, I don't want to either but it just seems like it'll get me nowhere. I know she said she'd come back for new flowers but it could've only been something she said to be polite. People do something like that, though it's very unkind, especially if they don't. Especially if the person that's been saying they would return, has somehow crawled inside the head of one florist. It's like I miss her, I don't even know her. It's freaking odd, it's magical in some weird way.

I begin to close the shop, lifting the big pots and flowers arrangement inside where I've already swept the floor. As I'm about to take down the small flags hanging on each side of the entrance Teddy appears in the door opening.

"You not done yet?"

"Just about," I say. One of the flags is kind of rusty, so it's a little difficult to get out. "I think I got a little lost in my own thoughts."

"I think you're right. It's not like you being so slow. What's gotten into you?" Teddy says as she carries the last tray of marigolds inside.

"It's that woman."

"You have to stop thinking about her. And those stupid flowers."

"I would if I could, Teddy."

"What if I told you that I've actually gotten you a blind date? Would that make you think of something else?" Teddy smirks, trying to get her friend to smile.

"You haven't. You don't know any homosexuals," I chuckle. I've finally gotten both flags off the doorframe. Teddy follows me through the door.

"You don't know everything about me, Arizona. Maybe I've got this big circle of lesbian friends you don't know about."

"Is that so, huh?" I chuckle, stacking the last thing on the counter.

"Yeah. I love lesbians," she says a little too excitedly.

"I know. We're great," I nod and smile. "But if you hypothetically have that big circle of lesbian friends, wouldn't I know something about it?"

"Would you?" Teddy looks puzzled. "Why?"

"You say I've slept with all the women in Seattle, and I don't count on your hypothetical lesbian circle being outside of this town, so I should know some of them if not all these women in your club," I say.

"But Arizona, you have."

"I have not!"

"You so have. You've scratched more itches than I've clipped stems."

"Eeew, Teddy. That's a mean metaphor. And it's so not true!" I say while pushing her out of the entrance. "You should go home…or go visit that circle of yours. Bye-bye," I say as I close and lock the door behind her, Teddy's face looking at me through the glass.

"Would you want to scratch another itch?" she says while looking at me mischievously.

"You're scarring me here, Teddy. What's with that itch? Who's itching?"

"Just someone I know. Would you?"

"I guess I could. You owe me one then," I say, pointing at her with my finger while giving her the glare.

"Thank you," she says with a smile. "See you tomorrow."

And then Teddy is gone. I'm about to pull the door drape down when I see Teddy's face again. "What now? Did the circle break?"

"About the itching… Could you buy her coffee or something before you… before you scratch?"

"Oh my God, Teddy. Go home!" I spit out, making my friend chuckle as she flees from the scene.

Teddy's a good friend, she's actually one of my best friends. Almost like the sister I never had. It's nice having her around even though she sets me up with blind dates that need to have something scratched. It's kind of disturbing and so, so wrong. I haven't slept with so many people. I could if I would, and I did. Once upon a time… when I wasn't constantly thinking about Callie Torres. A woman I frankly don't know if I'm going to see again. And that makes my heart flinch a little. It's just so very sad. I get my bag and close the back door, enjoying the cool Seattle weather on my skin. When I get to the main street, I observe that I've forgotten to carry in the big sign. I sigh, putting one hand in my pocket to find the keys again. As I struggle with the sign, the keys and the attempt on keeping both things in my hands at the same time, I hear a soft chuckle behind me.

"Do you need any help there?"

I don't need to turn around to notice who this beautiful voice belongs to. "Callie," I say in a whisper.

"I can hold the sign while you get control of that freakishly large bunch of keys," she chuckles once again.

"Thank you," I say as I finally look at her. My thoughts the last couple of days haven't done this woman justice. She's out of this world beautiful…but she's taken, Arizona Robbins. She's forbidden fruit, she's bound flowers. How come the things you can't have always looks better than what you have or have had? Callie Torres does that to me. She's just popping into my life again…with her chuckle and beautiful hair and amazing eyes and poof, there goes all sanity. It's frightening but it's oh so good.

"You're welcome. You looked like a damsel in distress;" Callie laughs as she gives me a smile that goes straight to my heart. It's like being electrocuted, dying and then relive.

"Yeah, well… I kinda wanted to save some time, but I really didn't," I say as I blush. I don't blush, I'm not a blusher. She's making me into something I'm not, or something I haven't been in a very long time. And I'm actually completely okay with it. I think.

"Nah, you didn't. You looked very cute trying, though," Callie says nodding. "Are you in a hurry since you wanted to save time?"

I can't really compose a decent answer because I'm repeating the cute part of her sentence over and over again in my head.

"Arizona?" she drawls as she shoves the sign inside the shop while I lean against the door, trying to catch up.

"I'm sorry," I shake my head, trying not to look like the total mess I'm feeling like. "No, no hurry."

"Okay," Callie smiles, drying her hands in her pants. "See you around."

"I haven't though," I spit out, finally closing the shop for good. I walk beside her on the sidewalk, don't knowing where she's going.

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't seen you around. You haven't needed any new flowers, huh?" Oh my God, I should stop. I should really stop having social conversations with actual human beings. I clearly lack all sorts of things to be able to talk… to pretty girls. To pretty women.

Callie laughs a hearty laughter, her hand surprisingly ghosting my arm. It sends a shiver through my entire body. "Well, no," she drawls. "But actually… the reason why I stopped by the store today… I needed an advice."

"Really? What could I possibly be giving you advice on?" I say as we continue walking.

We pass stores, apartment buildings but Callie never stops or hesitates in her steps. She just walks and talks, and boy do I love this. It's like we're just two friends hanging out about to reach some kind of goal for our meeting up this evening. But the thought of only being Callie's friend hurts quite a big deal, because I don't think I'll ever be able to just being this attractive woman's friend. I remind myself of Teddy's request… Coffee and then scratch, oh my God. Arizona, you have got to get yourself out of those trails of thoughts. I'm not that woman. I'll befriend her first and then, then I could pursuit the happiness that is Callie Torres' flesh. That's my plan!

"Flowers," she states matter-of-factly. "Aren't you a florist?" Callie chuckles.

"Oh, of course. Flowers!" Duh, Arizona. Of course she needs advice on flowers, she bought your flowers. But, but but… she bought my flowers but to another she. My head hurts from all the figuring out or more like the lack of figuring out.

"So… the blue roses…" Callie drawls, it's like she doesn't know how to ask the question. It's like she suddenly became insecure, something I definitely didn't picked her to be.

"Yeah?" I smile as we turns a corner, or actually…Callie turns the corner first, so I just have to go with her since I'm the one walking closest to the buildings. Her upper body touches me, her arms too, when she guides me around the corner. I just follow.

"Never mind," she says and shakes her head. "Oh, I'm sorry, I just turned right not knowing if you're going this way too. In fact, where are headed?" Callie smiles shyly when she suddenly stops.

"Uhm… I don't know," I say trying to come up with something that could make me go the same way as Callie. But my mind's blank. Except for the dark haired beauty before me.

"Well… since you've already walked me to the concert, would you like to join?" Callie offers, her eyes looking at everything but me. Is she nervous? It couldn't be, could it? She's not nervous… or she is because she's finally noticed the big word on my forehead saying lesbian. She's freaking afraid of me now. But… she did invite me to join something, so she couldn't be that scared anyway, could she?

"A concert?"

"Yeah," Callie finally finds my eyes and smiles brightly. "If you don't have anything else to do, I mean."

"But… I don't have a ticket. It's okay, thank you, though," I say smiling as I offer her my hand in a handshake. She just looks amused at my hand but participates in the friendly exchange.

"You don't have to. You can come with me. I know the performer," Callie says, her hand shooting an amazingly good heath through my body. Our hands don't part, we just stand there…shaking hands and smile. It's dizzying but it's something I know I won't be able to live without ever again.

"You, you know the performer?"

"Yes, I do. She's my best friend's girlfriend. You could say you actually know her too… or at least, you made her a bouquet," Callie chuckles. Our hands separate and I immediately feel empty and sad. "Come on."

"So the blue roses and ferns…"

"They were for Lexie, yes. Her boyfriend is a terrible romantic, at least when it comes to flowers. So he delegated the job to me," she laughs as she leads me through the door. She nods to someone at the table and greets another one, and then we're in. Skipping the lines, Callie leads me inside a large room with insanely many chairs lined in rows. "This is us," Callie smiles and point two chairs in the first row.

"Wow," is the only thing I'm able to form.

"You've never been here before?" she says as we sit.

"Nope. Can I ask you something, though?"

"Of course!" Callie smiles, her upper body and face facing me.

"What are we going to watch?" I say a little confused.

"Oh, you don't know Lexie?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Lexie Grey is a singer/songwriter. Today's her release party, so she's performing a couple of songs from her new album."

"So I just got myself into a release party for some new singer?" I say still feeling confused.

"No, I did," Callie grins. "Look," she says as she points at the stage.

"Oh," I smile. "They look good up there. Could use a little more water, though," I chuckle as we both watch the blue roses and ferns atop the piano.

Who'd thought that one bouquet would be getting me into this kind of cultural arrangement? I sure did not, but I really like it. It's like I've always said… Flowers bring people together and boy would I like to get together with the woman beside me.

* * *

**AN: So there you had it. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.  
****May this Sunday become a good one!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks for the kind reviews, you are nice people!**

**AN2: Heads up, change in the point of view.**

* * *

"Torres!"

I turn around as I hear my name shouted from across the room. It's crowded in here and the casual bartenders are juggling drinks, nuts and wet cloths as true professionals. You wouldn't think Cristina and Meredith to be surgeons, because they've truly got mixing skills. That has to come from all the hours we've spent at Joe's. Or from all the times they've used my apartment as location for their tequila nights.

"Torres, for God's sake. What took you so long?" Mark's practically yelling even though he's now standing right in front of me. "I thought you didn't make-" Mark's eyes are suddenly drawn to the person standing slightly behind me. He nods approvingly. "Oh, I see why. And I understand as well. Good one, Torres! Hi, I'm Mark."

Arizona smiles as she shakes Mark's hand. She's a little uncomfortable and I totally understand why. She's completely out of her comfort zone, she doesn't know anything or anyone here and frankly, she doesn't even know me either. But, but but. I couldn't help myself. I simply just had to ask her. She _had_ followed me all the way. Did I trick her into coming with me? No. Did I plan on taking a detour that accidentally got me down the street where her shop is? Yes. I just had to see if she was still there. I don't know why, or that's actually a lie. Because I know from very facts that when I can't stop smiling and when I get that specific flutter in my gut, I have got to go with it. She gets me like that, it's kind of amazing but also very frightening. I don't know her, for all I know she could be a serial killer… disguised as a very beautiful florist. But it's rarely women who're serial killers, so I guess I just took a chance with this one. And hopefully she won't be scared off by the goofhead there's my best friend Mark. He can be quite the handful and nauseously inappropriate when you don't know him, but he's always been there for me, especially in the last couple of years where I've been a train wreck.

"Arizona," she says as she continues to smile. I figure she just tries to hide her discomfort and confusion. Mark buys it but she can't fool me. She looks really cute trying, though. One stray of her hair has fallen out of her messy ponytail, her hand trying to smoothly fix it but with no such luck. It just frames her beautiful face, her blue eyes popping as she sips her wine. Mark just stares at her, wiggling his eyebrows at me, waiting for me to let him in on this very special and unknown situation.

"Mark's my best friend, Lexie's boyfriend," I finally say, making Arizona nod then taking another sip of her white wine.

"The one who knows squat about flowers," she says. I can't help but chuckle. Mark just looks puzzled.

"And who are you again? How come you already know about my lacking flower knowledge?"

"She's the florist who helped you make your girlfriend happy," I say smiling approvingly to Arizona then to Mark.

"Is that _you_?" He says, his eyes getting big and then he wiggles those damn eyebrows again. "Nice," he drawls.

"Apparently so," she states not knowing that I've talked about her in my circle of friends. She's labeled as the Foxy Florist, of course something Mark invented with a little help from Cristina. I've actually talked way too much about someone I don't really know. I've seen her twice, in real life that is. The romantic in me is sure I've met her before… in my dreams. She's the one I've constantly pined over because I've not been able to meet her yet. And there she was… surrounded by flowers and fresh air. She _was_ the fresh air, she immediately became that amount of fresh air I've needed ever since Erica left me in the parking lot. Who'd known that doing a friendly deed turned out to be the start of some new affection? I've walked past that shop thousands of times, I've just never had a reason to go inside… if only I'd known that the magically woman who's now standing beside me almost clinging to me because of all those people, if only I'd known that she was inside then I had entered it many years ago.

Mark grins, nudging me in the side with his elbow. "Ouw," I whine, punching his shoulder.

"You zoned off," he says, looking all too satisfied. "Well, I gotta go find Lexie before the break's over. I hope to see you again, Arizona."

"Yeah, me, me too," she stutters and kindly waves as Mark disappears in the crowd. "You've been friends a long time, haven't you?" Arizona asks. A man accidentally pushes Arizona into my side as he tries to get to the bar. I feel her chest, her breasts, her body as it's pressed against mine and a shiver runs through my entire body, even my soul is shivering. I reach behind her as a reflex to make sure she doesn't fall. She blushes, her blue eyes looking straight into me as we're locked… not able to get out of this position. I don't mind at all. Her breath is hitting me like a heatwave. A heatwave of peppermint and wine. "Ooh, I'm sorry," she breathes as the man disappears with a beer in his hand, giving Arizona her space back.

"Don't be," I say as I gently grab both of her hips to make sure she's found her balance again. "You okay?"

"Yes, thank you, Callie," Arizona smiles, the slight blush still on her cheeks. It suits her. She's really, really beautiful.

"Anytime," I smile and clink my glass with hers. "And to answer your question, yes. We've been friends a long time. He's kinda like my family. Lexie, too. And those two," I say as I point at Cristina and Meredith. They're currently shaking some exotic drink for an elderly man, who's probably one of the critics. He laughs as they dance to the lowered music while throwing glass and ice-chips across the tiny space behind the bar. Yeah, they're pulling off quite the show. I smile, Arizona does too.

"You know them? They're pretty awesome," she states as she impressed nods her head, making the escaped stray of hair bounce. I don't know what my hand is doing, it just moves per instinct and places the tuft behind her ear. When my skin touches her, it happens all over again. This time it just ignites something in me, something indescribable. And I'm pretty sure she feels it, too. Arizona looks me straight into my eyes and smiles, but this time it's a different kind of smile. This time it's intense and demanding. It demands me to continue to look at her, to touch her. And I can't think of anything I'd rather do. I could look at her forever, I could just stand here and all I need would be Arizona and the undiscovered land her soul holds. It sounds cheesy and vulnerable and some would say that I'm not sane, that someone being Cristina. But I can't help it this time. I'm falling deeply and completely head over heels for this flower girl… without knowing anything about her beside the fact that she's a florist. I'm losing my mind but I'm not going to back down because of such minor fact.

The bell is ringing, signaling the break's over and Lexie's going to sing another set for us. We're dragged out of our staring, the heat settling down, Arizona's eyes going from intense dark to pool blue in an instant.

"Shall we?" she says, making room for me with her arm, protecting me from the pushing crowd. She grins when I hesitate, and then it happens again. Arizona places her other hand on the low of my back, guiding me through the crowd. The shiver runs from head to toe again and again, and I'm sure my cheeks are flushed. What the hell is she doing to me? Wasn't she the one being all kinds of nervous and uncomfortable before… where does all this sassiness come from? I really like it, though.

As we find our seats again, I watch her as she has a silent argument with herself. She doesn't know I'm watching her but I do, I see her, I observe her, I simply can't help it. She needs to be looked at, to be gawked at, to be visually doted. Arizona can't seem to agree on where to place her left hand. First it's in her lap then she moves it to the armrest. The armrest is the only thing separating our seats, the only thing keeping me from sneaking one arm in between our bodies. Arizona places her arm at her side again, then the armrest, then she just leans her elbow on it… I figure I have to help her out of her trouble, doing the only thing I've actually been dying to do since I laid my eyes on her. I grab her fidgeting hand and lace our fingers, both of our arms resting at the armrest. I feel Arizona tense for a second, but then she relaxes. The lights go out and Lexie appears in the spotlight. As Lexie goes about to sing her next song, I notice how Arizona looks at me and not at the stage. I notice it without actually looking at her, my eyes glued to the guitar, watching every movement Lexie does. But I feel her, I feel Arizona's gaze, I see it from the corner of my eye and it's actually kind of amazing to be watched like that.

"The show's up there," I mock her in a whisper as I point towards the stage. She immediately turns her head, assumingly ashamed of being caught staring. I smile and squeeze her hand, Arizona returning my fondling by stroking her thumb over the back of my hand. It's incredible how such a small gesture can mean so much, but it does. It really does. Luckily enough I found out that she was into girl without even having to ask her, so it makes it all the easier to pursue and woo her. Because that's what I intend on doing, isn't it? Isn't it why I asked her to join me here tonight? Wasn't it the reason why I took that detour? It was, wasn't it? I like her, that's for sure. I like her a lot, a lot. But… am I ready?

Lexie sings one number after another, she plays perfectly and Arizona seems to enjoy it. Her head slightly nodding and her crossed legs bopping to the rhythm. Our hands are still connected, the shivering through my body turning into an eternal state of mind, making me into puddle of goo. Said goo being my heart there's willingly giving Arizona the possibility to break it. I can't control it, it just had to happen, it forced itself to take the lead and now I'm lacing fingers with an amazingly beautiful and extremely hot woman. A woman I'd love to know more about…if she'll let me. If she'll take me as I am…with both my broken past and my stressful present. One could only hope, especially when she is so, so, so irresistible.

* * *

**AN: Yeah, I know. It's all fluff… but we all need it, and the story has got to start off rather lightly. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
